Paisley Heron
Paisley Heron ( February 9,2023-Present) is a Half-Blood Witch born to Pure-Blood Wizard River Heron and his Half-Blood wife Brandy Heron. Paisley is the younger sister to Ty Heron and the cousin to Emmett Kohl . While attending Hogwarts Paisley is sorted into Ravenclaw House. During her school years she meets her bestie Maverick Potter __________. Paisley is the girlfriend to Nash Finlay and the ex-fiance to David Diggle. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years After Hogwarts Physical Appearance 5'5 in height Brown hair Blue eyes Personality and Traits Kind Selfless Caring Loving Generous Responsible Respectful Loyal Relationships Family Ty Heron Ty is the older brother to Paisley, yet he acts more immature than she does. Paisley often has to act like the adult of the family. Since Gram and Pop are old, Paisley felt that she had to assume more of the mother role. She grew to like taking care of people because of it. Ty and his younger cousin, Emmett, adore Paisley because of all she's done for them. Ty may act annoyed by Paisley's hovering, but secretly he enjoys the fact that she cares so much. Ty is often finds himself in trouble at bars and other places, where Paisley has to come to his rescue. The night after Ty's break up with Jocelynn, Paisley is woken up by heavy banging on her apartment door. Maverick got to the door first, but Paisley jumped out of bed as she heard the boys telling her about Ty. His relapse made Paisley realize she had to keep a closer eye on him for the time being. Paisley stayed in the boys apartment for the next week to watch him. Emmett Kohl Emmett is the cousin to Paisley and Ty via his mother and there father. The trio acts more like siblings than cousins due to the fact that they were all raised by their grandparents. Paisley and Gram were Emmett's only true mother figures. He doesn't always realize it, but he needs her correcting his poor choices. When they were in school together Paisley would help him with his homework and do her best to keep him in line despite the bad example Ty was setting. Although they can get on each other's nerves, Emmett loves Paisley with his whole heart and would do anything to protect her. Albeit he's given up on himself, he hopes that Paisley would have a good life, a happy life. This is why Emmett is skeptical of her boring workaholic boyfriend David, he feels that Paisley deserves, and deep down wants, someone more exciting like Nash. No matter how many mistakes Emmett makes, Paisley is always their to help him get his life together. He never knows how to express his appreciation, but Paisley secretly knows its there. Romantic David Nimbly David Nimbly and Paisley Heron first met in the Perfect compartment on the train ride during David's last year at school. At the time David was Head Boy and Paisley was a 5th year Ravenclaw Prefect. The pair became friends during the school year, often studying together and doing late night patrols around the castle. The summer between Paisley 5th and 6th year and David's graduation the pair enters into a romantic relationship. The pair remains in a long -distance relationship for the next 2 years, only seeing each other on the Hogsmeade trips. David and Paisley enter a full adult relationship after Paisley graduates from Hogwarts. At first the couple enjoys spending more time together but as their busy schedules arive, the couple begins to face problems such as whose social events are more important to go to. David feel that is important to attend Ministry events and make a name for himself, rather than partying with Paisley's friends. This leads to the pair breaking up for a few months. David comes to Paisley's apartments and begs for her forgives and a second chance. Paisley decides to give David one more chances and the pair goes to a fancy Italian restuarant called Osteria Mozza. David proposes to Paisley at the restuarant where the ring falls out of the champagne bottle into the glass. Paisley says yes to the proposal. Nash Finlay Nash Finlay is the band mate/roommate to Paisley's older brother Ty. While the pair was in school Paisley would often blame him for being a bad influence on Ty.Even though there interaction in school was a minimal,she always found time to come and yell at him for Ty's poor choices. Paisley and Nash official meet for the first time at a band rehearsal. At the time Paisley was dressed very nerdy with big glasses and a hat because she came straight from medical school. Paisley was oblivious to the fact that her brother was in a band with attractive guys as she only came to the practice to yell at Ty for sending their younger cousin Emmett to school with alcohol. After Paisley yelling match at Ty, she takes in her surrounding and recognise Nash as the older housemate that would drink with Ty at parties. Nash and Paisley relationship starts off a little rocky as friends because she has trouble letitng go of the fact that Nash would give her brother drinks in the dorm. The pair begin to see more of each other when the girls move into the boys apartment building. The night of Ty's relapse Nash stays up with Paisley to keep her company and the pair shares their first kiss. Over the course of her week their Paisley and Nash grow closer. Learn more about this pairing at Nash and Paisley. Magical Abilities and Skills Gallery Lyndsy-fonseca-bello-august-2013-02.jpg Paisley Heron.jpeg blythedanner.jpg|Grandma jack_nicholson2_thumb.jpg|Grandpa 4e0b44cb89acc555674fe3a1e625e57b.jpg|David and Paisley 13453a57607078553c0f3b12cc38898d.jpg|Trip to Italy! largea.png|Were Engaged!!! lyndsy-fonseca-et-noah-bean-rejouent-alice.jpg|matching for Halloween Alice and the rabbit NLmwzAy.jpg Noah-Bean-and-Lyndsy-Fonseca-noah-bean-33522262-500-500.jpg Noah-Bean-and-Lyndsy-Fonseca-noah-bean-34577697-508-504.jpg|Great Gatsby Party at the club! TZtD8SD.jpg Noah-Bean-and-Lyndsy-Fonseca-noah-bean-35262343-612-612.jpg|Paisley,Jane Austin and David Tumblr n6gpwomnL71rcfdcxo1 500.png|Nash and Paisley img-thingp.jpeg|Paisley meeting Nash and the band. lyndsy_fonseca__instagram_9AJonTlQ.sized.jpg|Paisley and Mr.Darcy tumblr_ndpqkoh3az1tkud2eo6_250.gif|Nash Please stop saying that you love me. tumblr_mzzlo9JFT81qfg9xxo5_250.gif|Nash comforting Paisley after Ty relapse. resize.jpeg|Studying for Healer school 10424634_242132969313402_1964139319_a.jpg lyndsy_fonseca_ink361_instagram_web_interface_uZCc52CU.sized.jpg lyndsy_fonseca_ink361_photo_bunny_love__2dqI2zKS.sized.jpg T5Z0Xct.jpg tumblr_inline_nnnwt2416j1r27lvu_540.jpg tumblr_mwxxbhOPBN1ruu93bo1_500.jpg fonseca-bean-news-4.jpg fonseca-bean-news-8.jpg fonseca-bean-news-9.jpg Heron Heron Pasiley Ravenclaw Ravenclaw Paisley Heron